User blog:ApplePy/Chocola
Chocola is the only known name of an orphaned girl from Japan who makes the best cookies in the country. A baker, Chocola aspires to make the world smile with the magic of her bread - mostly her cookies. Background / History Early Life Chocola's parents resorted to giving Chocola away since her birth. Her original family suffered from poverty and had to sacrifice their only daughter because they feel like Chocola doesn't deserve to live a life of struggles and scavenging. She was given to and raised by an infertile couple who ran a small bakery somewhere in Kyoto Prefecture, Japan. As Chocola grew up, she loved the taste of her adoptive mother's cookies. She strived to learn baking in order to one day make the same cookies for her mom. Years passed and Chocola's cookies tasted better each year, a lot of people from her place knew about the taste of her cookies and since then has been the best seller in their own little bakery. Reaching to New Tastes With her newfound fame for her cookies, Chocola wanted to do more. She asked her parents to let her travel the world using the money she earned from baking. Her parents reluctantly agreed to it - given Chocola is such a young girl with big dreams. Currently she's still travelling the world, finding out how to perfect her craft and share it with the rest of the world. Finding Her Real Parents Chocola had an empty feeling inside her, she went back home and settled there on vacation, she realized that she had her old baby clothes and asked about her past. Chocola's adoptive parents refused at first but told her that she was given away to them and they explained why her original parents did it. After a few days, Chocola went out to seek for her original family. When she knew the whereabouts of her original family, Chocola visited the cemetery. In the cemetery, two poorly built graves stood with Chocola's family name engraved to it. Tears ran down to Chocola's eyes as she said these words: "If only I knew before... then I could've at least talked to them... I wanted to be there to tell them how far I've been... I don't care if they loved me or not... If they didn't gave me away I wouldn't be able to pursue my dreams... Mom... Dad... I love you... even if I only knew you now..." Current Life Chocola continued travelling the world and perfecting her craft. It came to a point where the gods were happy with her works that they decided to make a specific likeness of her craft immortalized, Cookiepotence. Abilities Fat Manipulation (as mentioned by Imouto-tan) '''- Chocola can bake cookies... but is that all? Given she has made plenty of varieties of cookies, she learned to manipulate its properties and taste. And given Cookiepotence she has the ability to do everything that has to do with a cookie, a cure for cancer or a lethal bioweapon given the thought. Trivia '''Note: nothing... I want cookies... gimme cookies Category:Blog posts